The invention relates generally to a device for the temporary storage and the pre-measured input of the volatile fuel components located in the free space of a tank into the intake tube of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a device comprising a ventilator line connecting the free space with the atmosphere. The line leads to a storage chamber containing an absorption element. A line also connects the storage chamber and the intake tube, which may be closed by means of a valve, such that the valve and butterfly valve may be operated in tandem.
German patent 38 02 664 discloses a device in which a valve and a butterfly valve may be activated independently of each other. Activation of the butterfly valve is accomplished with mechanical means, and activation of the valve is accomplished by the aid of electronic and electromechanical means. These means communicate by signal with each other, and are connected to sensors that continually collect various characteristic data from the internal combustion engine in the course of engine operation. The construction and installation of such a device is correspondingly costly.
The invention is directed towards the further development of a device for the pre-measured input of volatile fuel components into the intake tube of an internal combustion engine that has a simplified construction and is simple to install.